


Ten-Year-Olds Can’t Have Knives

by Shiggy_Chan



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lmao knives, Tumblr writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggy_Chan/pseuds/Shiggy_Chan
Summary: Harold fucked up





	Ten-Year-Olds Can’t Have Knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsKatfri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKatfri/gifts).

> There were two prompts and one was writing by quills-and-swords in tumblr and the other was found on tumblr I just don’t know who wrote it

“This day has been one disappointment after another,” I sighed. 

“Harold, we are literally in a jail cell. I think ‘disappointment’ is an understatement,” my wife growled. 

“Yeah well this never would’ve happened if you knew how to take care of your grandkids. So I think this is your fault,  _ Mathilda _ ,” I sniffed. 

My wife shot up faster than anyone over eighty should be allowed, and began yelling. 

“No Harold! We are here because you gave a ten-year-old a knife!”

“He felt unsafe!”

“You made his brother feel unsafe!”

“I asked him if he wanted one too,” I protested. 

“They’re  _ ten  _ Harold. You can’t give ten-year-olds knives!” Mathilda whined. 

“It’s not like they stabbed anyone,” I reasoned. 

“They stabbed the dog.”

“Yeah, but that isn’t a person.”

“We are in prison for child endangerment and the endangerment of our community; this is entirely your fault,” She griped. 

“Why didn’t you try and stop him then?”

She only stared at me before bringing her hand to my cheek. A sharp smack resonated through the cell. I stared at her in awe. 

“Don’t. Do. This. Again.”


End file.
